


Explaining

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moresomes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are in a relationship that isn’t easy to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explaining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiptoe39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39/gifts).



> A/N 1: For tiptoe39 who wanted Dean/Castiel/Sam/Gabriel
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

None of them are sure when the shift happened. They weren’t suddenly enlightened to their feelings one day, like how it happens in romantic comedies. It happens gradually over months of sharing an apartment together.

It starts out as everyone trying to avoid getting on everyone else’s nerves; then turns into the four of them sharing two twin beds pushed together. That is until they all pitch in and buy one they all could fit comfortably; usually with Sam and Dean on the outsides sandwiching the two smaller men together in the middle.

What happens in their bed eventually bleeds out into other parts of their lives; such that Dean will kiss Gabriel upon leaving the bakery where the other man works. Or Sam packing an extra lunch because Castiel often forgets to make his own. Or Gabriel bringing leftover pastries home for the group. Like Castiel giving Dean backrubs after a long day at Singer Salvage Yard. They move together seamlessly in and out of the bedroom.

More evidence to the fact is their current position. Sam is sprawled on the couch reading some law book, feet in Dean’s lap while Dean watches the news. Castiel is sitting a few feet away, star charts covering a majority of their coffee table. Gabriel hasn’t returned from work yet. He is working the late shift and Dean is considering ordering pizza so it’ll be there before Gabriel gets home, when the man himself storms into the apartment. He slams the door before knocking Sam’s feet to the floor and straddling Dean’s lap. Dean doesn’t have time to process the events previous to Gabriel’s tongue taking up residence in his mouth.

“What was that for?” Dean questions once Gabriel let him break away for air.

“Some guy hit on me today.” The room becomes eerily quiet at the news as they wait for the man to continue. “I told him I wasn’t interested. He left and one of my coworkers asked if I was in a relationship. I said ‘yes’ and she asked ‘with who’.”

Gabriel stops to take a breath and rests his head on Dean’s shoulder. All eyes are on Gabriel.

“I couldn’t think of a way to explain our situation. I mean how do you explain you’re in a relationship with three other guys?”

It is a good question, one that’s never come up before. Dean can see various states of confusion cross the other’s faces that probably mirror his own.

He has no idea what to say, so instead he tugs Gabriel into a hug and plants a kiss on his cheek. The other two join and it turns into a giant group hug.

“Don’t worry Gabe, we’ll think of something,” Sam says. He’s always been the problem solver of the group.

Castiel, who has never been much for words, just squeezes them all tighter.

None of them come up with an answer, but Dean feels better knowing they’ll get through this together.


End file.
